Digimon Adventure (movie)
Two children receive a strange egg through their computer, which hatches into their very first Digimon, leading to the night that would change their lives forever. Synopsis In Highton View Terrace, Tokyo, a boy named Taichi "Tai" Kamiya wakes up late at night and sees his sister Hikari "Kari" Kamiya looking at their dad's computer. Suddenly, a strange egg comes out of it. The next morning, Tai cannot believe his eyes when he realizes the egg is real. While their mother is out, the egg seems to develop a mind of its own when it escapes Kari's grasp and rolls away. It then hatches into a Botamon and immediately latches onto Tai's face. Tai throws it off, and it runs under the nearby bed. Tai tries to get it out by throwing his googles at it, but that just makes Botamon blow bubbles at him. Kari eventually gains its trust with her whistle and begins feeding it chocolate, causing it to digivolve into Koromon. Now out of food, Kari steals the food belonging to their cat, Miko, and gives it to Koromon, who thanks her by latching onto her face as well and then Tai's. Miko soon finds Koromon with its food, however, and lashes out. Tai tries to protect him and, soon after, Koromon introduces himself. Tai is at first upset first because Kari is talking to Koromon but will only blow her whistle at him. He tells Tai and Kari that he is a Digimon from the Digital World. They don't really understand this and later head to bed, but Koromon suddenly digivolves into a large Agumon and begins roaming the streets, causing destruction on a small scale, while carrying Kari on his back. Agumon is roaming around the city causing trouble while Tai frantically chases after him and Kari. Before he manages to cause any real casualties, a Parrotmon appears out of a huge egg in the sky. Agumon lashes out, which only angers the bird, causing it to destroy an overhead bridge and covering Agumon and the two kids in rubble. Out of the rubble, Greymon appears in Agumon's place and begins fighting back against Parrotmon. After a few minutes, Greymon is knocked out, and only awakens when Tai blows Kari's whistle as loud as he can. He then lets out a blinding fire breath attack, and the two Digimon vanish, leaving Tai and Kari alone amongst all the destruction. Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi all see the battle from their windows and are chosen as DigiDestined along with Tai and Kari four years later. Featured characters Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Digi-Egg |customimage1=Digi-EggBotamon1stMovie Custom.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Botamon |customimage2=1-M1 01.jpg |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Koromon |customimage3=1-M1 02.jpg |episodeorder3=3 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Agumon |customimage4=1-M1 03.jpg |episodeorder4=4 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Greymon |customimage5=1-M1 04.jpg }} Quotes "Who says there's no such thing as monsters?" :—'Kari' introduces Digimon: The Movie. "Now don't plan a vacation there: I'm not even sure where it is! But when I first saw it, I was so scared, I was so nervous, I was so... cute!" :—'Kari' talks about the Digital World "Even back then, he was a born leader: brave, strong, and graceful." :—'Kari' commenting on her brother Tai, just as slips on the ladder of their bunk bed. "As usual, Tai came up with a brave plan of action. It worked about as well as his other plans." :—'Kari' commenting on Tai's attempts to attack Botamon with his goggles. "There's something wrong with the phone. Perfect timing." :—'Tai', relieved to be cut off from Sora's yelling. "Where are we gonna hide him? What's Mom gonna say when she finds out? It can't get any worse! ... It just got worse!" :— Tai's panicking, cut short by Koromon pooping on the floor. "We're in luck! She burned them!" :—'Tai' is just thankful that his Mom's a bad cook. "How come you talk to him and only whistle at me?" :—'Tai', bemused as to how Kari made Koromon speak. "When this one digivolved, he expanded more than my Uncle Fred at Thanksgiving!" :—'Kari' commenting on the giant Agumon. "I'm gonna get grounded for this." :—'Tai' when Agumon crashes through his bedroom window. "How hard could it be to find a dinosaur?" :—'Tai' loses track of a giant Agumon. Trucker #1: "Did you see that?" Trucker #2: "No, I was sleeping." Trucker #1: "But you're driving!" :—Two truck drivers briefly encounter Agumon. "I know my mom says they're always late, but they can't help it!" :—'Kari' concludes why Agumon might want to blow up a bus. "I'd hate to see the chicken that egg came out of!" :—'Tai' upon seeing the giant Digi-Egg covering the sky. "Polly want a cracker? A really big cracker?!" :—'Tai''s response to Parrotmon. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Movies